


Слова во тьму ночи

by ms_dorothea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_dorothea/pseuds/ms_dorothea
Summary: Джейме и Бриенна несут дозор на Стене. Сэм наблюдает и делает выводы.





	Слова во тьму ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words in the Dark Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959121) by [ikkiM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM). 



Сэму нравилось стоять в дозоре с Цареубийцей и Тартской Девой. Другие дозорные страшились этого, как кровавого поноса. Джейме Ланнистер был способен содрать с тебя кожу одними лишь словами, не успеет дежурство перевалить за середину, если ты ему чем-то не понравишься. А не нравились Джейме Ланнистеру на Стене очень многие. Некоторые считали, что у него просто скверный характер – заносчивый и жестокий одновременно. Но Сэму было виднее. Стоило немного присмотреться, и делалось очевидно: мишенью Джейме становился любой, кто осмеливался оскорблять, дразнить, игнорировать или презирать леди Бриенну Тарт.

Сэму Бриенна пришлась по душе с первой же их встречи. Она тогда расспросила его о том, как он убил Белого ходока, и в ее огромных голубых глазах не было ни капли неверия, лишь любопытство. Повернись все иначе – если бы отец велел Сэму остаться в Роговом Холме и жениться – он мог бы попросить руки Тартской Девы. Под ее суровой наружностью и явной безобразностью скрывались доброе сердце и острый ум, хоть на язык она была и не скора, а доверять кому-то и подавно не спешила.

И Убийца, и Дева относились к Сэму хорошо. Или игнорировали – в зависимости от настроения. В некоторые ночи в дозоре они молчали, обмениваясь взглядами и жестами, в другие – эти нравились Сэму больше всего – делились историями и воспоминаниями. Однажды Цареубийца все дежурство говорил шепелявя, пока Дева не согнулась пополам от смеха. Иногда они переругивались, в основном по мелочам: как удобнее застегивать перевязь, как правильно метать кинжал, как лучше всего поджигать вихтов. В такие ночи Сэм вслушивался особенно внимательно – чтобы научиться чему-то, не задавая вопросов.

Однако эта ночь была иной: Цареубийца пребывал в настроении, в котором Сэм его никогда раньше не видел. Он ворчал и язвил Деве. Та лишь мрачно отмалчивалась в ответ. Сэм плелся за ними следом. 

– У меня губы замерзли, – пожаловался Цареубийца.

– Может, они согреются, если ты замолчишь, – отозвалась Дева.

– Или если ты меня поцелуешь.

Бриенна остановилась так внезапно, что Сэм врезался в ее широкую спину, но Дева этого и не заметила. Она повернулась к сиру Джейме и открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Оба мужчины уставились на нее. С ее губ не сорвалось ни звука. Бриенна метнула взгляд на Сэма, развернулась и продолжила путь.

Ланнистер быстро догнал ее, Сэм поспешал за ними следом.

– У меня и язык замерз. Уверен, твой поцелуй это поправит, – продолжил сир Джейме.

Сэм заметил красные пятна на ее шее и той части лица, что не была тронута шрамом. На секунду он задумался – стоит ли ему вмешаться, защитить ее? Потом посмотрел на меч валирийской стали на поясе у Ланнистера и его двойника – на поясе леди Бриенны. Пожалуй, она и сама сможет за себя постоять.

– И рука – она тоже замерзла. Я мог бы согреть ее под твоей рубахой, на твоей голой талии.

Бриенна Тарт издала какой-то сдавленный звук и продолжила шагать.

– Или я согрел бы ее на твоей – уж какой есть – груди, женщина. Или на сладком изгибе твоей задницы.

Сэм заметил, как облаченная в перчатку рука Девы сжалась на эфесе Верного клятве. Сир Джейме что, собрался нынче умереть?

– И я не говорю уже о моем члене. Он так замерз, что вот-вот отвалится, если его не согреть поскорее. Ты случайно не знаешь какое-нибудь хорошенькое, влажное, теплое место для моего члена, женщина? Думаю, знаешь. Ты уже грела там мой член.

На этих словах Бриенна снова остановилась и развернулась к Джейме. Она скрипнула зубами, прежде чем заговорить.

– Меня зовут Бриенна.

Потом она медленно и демонстративно перевела взгляд на Сэма – и опять уставилась на сира Джейме.

Цареубийца ухмыльнулся.

– У Тарли уже есть хорошенькая одичалая, чтобы греть его член. Ты его не интересуешь.

Сэм подал голос:

– Джилли не такая!

Оба высоких светловолосых воина одновременно повернулись к нему. Сэм решил, что лучше ему помалкивать, и отвернулся, таращась в темноту ночи и слушая, как эти двое переругиваются сдавленным шепотом.

– Джейме, нельзя говорить такие вещи. Особенно перед другими людьми.

– Это же Тарли. Он не станет трепаться.

– Нельзя, чтобы люди узнали, – упорствовала она, ее голос звучал еще взволнованней.

– Что узнали? Что я тебя трахаю? Они и так уже зовут тебя моей шлюхой.

Это была чистая правда, но лишь немногим хватало ума произнести такое в присутствии Ланнистера. Людям все-таки были дороги их зубы.

Сэм услышал ее резкий вдох и какое-то движение.

Ланнистер снова заговорил, в этот раз мягким тоном.

– Мы же оба знаем правду, Бриенна. Ты не моя шлюха. Ты моя леди. Ты моя _жена_.

Сэм снова ощутил какое-то движение, а когда не-совсем-уже-Дева заговорила, в ее голосе слышались слезы:

– Вступив в Королевскую гвардию, ты дал клятву не брать жены и земель. То, что мы говорили перед сердце-древом, не меняет этого, Джейме. 

Сэм резко вдохнул, раздумывая, стоит ли нарушить повисшее между ними напряженное молчание. Он расправил плечи и произнес в темноту голосом таким ясным и твердым, каким не говорил с тех самых пор, как настала Долгая ночь:

– Знаете, Королевскую гвардию ведь учредили по задумке Висеньи Таргариен. Таргариены верили в Семерых, но Старые Боги существовали задолго до их появления. А здесь, на Севере, на Стене, на краю света, клятва, данная перед лицом Старых Богов, значит куда больше, чем данная стулу, который теперь стоит пустой, – вот так мне кажется.

Он слышал, как они тяжело и громко дышат, и решился краем глаза на них взглянуть. Двое стояли друг к другу лицом – культя Цареубийцы на ее талии, ее рука на его плече.

Ланнистер заговорил первым:

– Я до смерти устал довольствоваться украденными моментами и шнырять из спальни в спальню. Ты моя жена, и я больше не намерен скрывать этого.

Леди Ланнистер коротко кивнула и запечатлела быстрый поцелуй на губах мужа. Он притянул ее к себе поближе, кладя голову на изгиб ее шеи.

Сэм отвернулся и снова сказал в темноту:

– Ночь сегодня спокойная. Думаю, вы не будете возражать, если я пойду и поговорю с Лордом-командующим о перераспределении спален?

Сир Джейме Ланнистер хмыкнул, а Бриенна шепнула:

– Спасибо.

И Сэм поспешил в Черный Замок, размышляя о воинах, свадьбах и одной девушке из одичалых.


End file.
